Revenge or Is It Love
by toxicsage
Summary: Sage started traveling with her Boyfriend Jeff Hardy and became the newest snamckdown Diva but when her character is forced to work on RAW with HHH and Randy Orton can her love for Jeff surive or will she fall in love with the Legend Killer Himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge **

It's been 2 years since I started traveling with Jeff Hardy and the WWE, I got into some training and working house shows, Vince McMahon thought I should become the newest smackdown diva. When I made my debut my name was Taylor Hemsley the litter sister of Triple H. I was having a blast working with the divas and getting to know the superstars, one problem I was just told I'd be going over to RAW after the royal rumble to start a storyline with Triple H and Randy Orton, oh great here we go.

"Hey Jeff I Yelled down the hall" Jeff turned around and smile "hey little lady he replied" I walked down to him I was so in love with him, I met Jeff in Vegas accidently, you see I planned a girls trip down there and when we where there so was Jeff, he left before me but when I returned home there he was sitting on my doorstep. I gave him a big hug, "god I love you I said" He returned the hug "I love you too sweetheart" Today I was leaving to go over to RAW to start my new life. "I'm going to miss you so much Jeff I can't believe I have to leave you" I know baby but you'll be back before you know" Jeff answered. Jeff dropped me off at the airport, my heart stopped when my flight was called. I looked over a Jeff and my eyes teared up "I love you so much Jeff I managed to say" "I love you too baby I always will Jeff replied" "I can't believe this is the last time I am going to kiss you for a while I answered" Jeff looked down at me and smiled, I got lost into those hazel eyes and felt his lips touch mine. He kissed me like there was no tomorrow. "I'll wait for you Sage I'm not going anywhere he said" "I know" I answered.

That's was 2 months ago, I was here working with HHH and getting to know the crew all over again, I was walking down the halls trying to get my head in the game I had a big night tonight. I was to run down during my brothers' match with Orton and interfere so Randy would lose. Of course I wasn't paying attention and suddenly felt my ass hit the ground "oh what the hell I yelled" Looking up and there standing above me the legend killer himself , he reached out his hand to help me up, "I'd watch where I was going if I were you" he said, yuck "don't you get tired of being ignorant and so self-centered" I asked he laughed "get used to it hunny your going to be my wife in a few months and we don't want to start rocky now do we" he replied I watched him walk away I can't believe I am forced to marry him I thought.

So RAW went live I was hang out with Paul (triple h) getting ready for the match, this was the first time I sat down with my on screen brother and just relaxed. "So kiddo what do think about RAW" he asked. I smiled "well good so far but I miss smackdown and I really miss Jeff" I answered. "Well it will get easier and think of it like this, you'll be come on smackdown in a few months" Paul replied. I just smiled; I couldn't help but trail off and think of my Jeff alright Paul, Ty, you're up a stage hand said. We walked to the certain and right in front was Randy. He turned and smile "there is my beautiful wife to be can't wait to have you" he said. "Go to hell Randy" I snapped Randy's music hit and turned around one last time and blew me kiss before he walked out. "don't mind him Paul said he's very cocky but once you get to know him he not that bad" "year right I replied" Paul music hit and he was getting ready to his entrance "see you out there kiddo" he said I smile "u bet" I replied. I watched the match from the monitors in the back, waiting for the guys to tell me it's time. "ok Sage go" they said. I run out of the curtains and down to the ring Randy wasn't paying attention and I leaped onto the ring and jumped on the rope top. Lying and waiting for him to turn around. When he did I jumped, "did you see that king" JR yelled "oh yes I did" king answered" "Taylor makes a mark on Orton with the hellish hurricanrana" JR claimed. After I deliver my high-flying move on Randy I rushed out of the ring, Triple H nailed the pedigree and picked up the win.

As we walked up the ramp Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase jumped Hunter from behind Ted tossed Hunter back down to the ring area, Randy jumped out and grabbed him, Cody was pulling me by my hair down to the ring, Randy was shouting out orders. "Get her in her Cody" he yelled, Cody tossed me into the ring, I stood up and tried to get to HHH, when Randy pushed me down, "hold her Ted, Cody" he said. "You're going to watch me destroy him and then you're coming with me he yelled holding my cheeks" I had no choice but to watch Randy take out my brother, All of a sudden I heard a familiar sound It was Shane McMahons music, I saw a figure fly be me and over to Randy, Shane jumped on top of Orton breaking the hold that was locked onto HHH, Cody and Ted let me go to help Randy, I slid out of the ring and over to Hunter "You ok I asked?" "Yea I'm fine are you ok He asked" ""I smiled I'm fine." We got up and got back in the ring with Shane Legacy and Orton running like scolded dogs, as JR would say.

After the show I walked into the parking lot the cold breeze rushed my face, I looking into the night sky and my thoughts wonder to the man I left of smackdown, "god Jeff I miss you so much I love you baby, please wait for me" I thought, Just then I felt a tap on my shoulders, I turned around "oh what do you want Randy" I asked. He smiled and laughed "I wanted to say you did a great job to night but remember soon you'll be by my side and you'll do what I say" he replied. I smiled and walked away. "You're going to fall in love with you and you don't even know it yet "He yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's already been 2 months since this stupid storyline got rolling; Randy took out the McMahons and now is focused on taking out my brother at backlash. The catch to this whole thing is if HHH loses the title Randy gets what he wanted and then some, he gets me to marry him. Right now a lot in on the line no pressure tho.

I was looking for Paul when I bumped into Orton, "Hey sexy he said" I just rolled my eyes "look Randy I'm not in the mood so please just leave me alone" I replied. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me "Oh baby know why would want to leave you alone you're going to be my wife in less then week, so we just might as well get to know easy other" he said. OK two can play at this game I thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck "You're so right Randy I don't know what I was thinking so why not after the show you some to my room and we'll get to know each other" I replied and gave me a soft kiss. As I walked away I looked over my shoulder and saw Randy grinning from ear to ear.

After my run in with Orton I noticed Paul at the entrance to the arena, "Hey Paul I've been looking for you" I said. "oh hey kiddo I was going over my match tonight and planning for Sunday, say would you like to accompany me to the ring" He asked? "I'd love to Paul thanks" "no problem I just figure you could get more airtime" he replied Triple H music hit and we walked out together I smiled and looked around thought I had a wonderful life. As we walked down the ramp I slapped some of the fans hands and waved and smiled.

The match was just about to get started when Randys' music hit, I looked up the ramp and there he was standing there with an evil grin. I looked up at Hunter with a worried look. "Don't worry kiddo I'm here" he said. While being on RAW Paul kind of did become my brother we always watched out for me. The match got underway and I couldn't keep my eyes of Randy, God he is hot I thought his muscular body those tattoos, they drove me nut, whoa…wait a minute I snapped back to reality. What are you thinking Sage he's ruthless cocky things he can have any woman he wants. Before I knew it the match was over Paul picked up the win, I climb into the ring and stood next to him, I looked at Orton as he made his way to the ring, "get out Ty leave" Paul ordered. As Randy climb into the ring Paul went at him they went back and forth for a few minutes before legacy ran out and jumped in, At this point I had enough, I grabbed a steal chair and slid into the ring I raised it up high getting ready to hit Cody when Randy grab me from behind. "I won't do that if I were you he said" He pushed me down and grabbed the chair from my hands."This is on you" he said. He raised the chair up and slammed it down on Hunter. I moved to Orton to stop him when Cody and Ted grabbed me. I watched in horror as Randy hit Paul over and over again, After the beating was down Randy pulled me to my feet, "Soon baby Soon" he said and then he gave me the RKO. I laid there selling my injure when I felt his lips touch mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day of Backlash is finally here I thought, the night I become Mrs. Taylor Orton. I sat in my hotel room looking out window when a knock came from outside my door. "oh what now Randy" I thought. I opened the door and there he was my life my love "JEFF" I screamed grabbing him into a hug "god I've missed you" he laughed "I've missed you too baby more than you know" he replied. I took Jeff's hand a lead him to my room; He closed the door behind him. I turned around and embraced him to a kiss I have been longing to do. He returned the kiss, when we broke I looked at him "Jeff" I said, "yea baby" he answered. "I love you so much and I want you to know I've been thinking about you a lot" I answered he smiled and picked me up and laid me down on the bed, he crawled on top of me "Sage I've missed you so much and there wasn't a day that went by that I never thought of you" he said. "God I love you" I replied pulling him down for a kiss, we slowly stripped each other of our clothes, and made love for what seemed like forever. The feel of him all over me made me burst I felt like a princess.

Later at the show Jeff and I were walking down the halls, Lost in conversation when Randy popped out. "Oh look what we got here" he said. "Fuck off Randy" I replied. "Oh come on wifey is that anyway to talk to your soon to be husband" he questioned. "look Orton Taylor is your wife not Sage so back off" Jeff said I looked at Jeff and smiled, This is why I love him. "Know Jeff don't make me hurt you after tonight you'll be back on smackdown and I'll have this fine piece of ass with me at all time , and FYI Hardy Sage and Taylor are both going to be mine in the end" He answered. "Come on Sage lets go" Jeff said. We walked to Jeff's locker room, "Baby I'm sorry about the whole Orton thing" I said. Jeff smiled "There is nothing to be sorry about your doing your job I would expect anything less" He replied. "I got to go and get ready for the show I'll talk to you after" I said, "sure thing baby" Jeff answered.

Welcome to Backlash everyone I'm JR "Jim Ross" sitting by my partner "Todd Grisham" what a night we got in store JR said Todd. "you got that right and what a main event too" Tonight Its Shane McMahon, Batista and Triple H to do battle with Cody Rhode and Ted Dibiase of legacy and of course the viper himself Randy Orton." Your right JR and if Triple H loses tonight not only does he lose the title Randy Orton also gets Taylor hand in marriage" Todd explained. I was watching the matches in Paul's locker room getting ready for his match. I was going to ring side tonight to watch it go down. "OK Paul, Sage we need you" a stage hand said. "Well here we go I said" looking at Paul, "Hey everything is going to be ok, if u need anything and I mean anything call me" Paul said. "Thank you" I answered.

As everyone made their way out to the ring, myself and Paul where the last ones to go out. His music hit and we where off. I stood next to him at the top of the ramp and looked down right into Randys eyes, He was smiling knowing that tomorrow night live on RAW there was going to be a wedding. We made our way down to the ring and Paul did his normal routine I was on the other side of the ring far away from Randy. As the match got underway I watched the guys go back and forth, I just wanted the match to be over, at one point in the match Paul's team was down and Randy's team up he looked straight at me "this is for you baby" Randy mouthed, Just as Paul made it to his knees Randy kicked him in the head. And went for the pin 1.2.3 "Here is you winner and New WWE Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton" Lillian Announced. I looked at him and looked at Paul, that's was it I was now officially the property of Randy Orton. He climbs out of the ring and walked over to me, I held my head down and prayed. I felt his hand pick up my chin "I told you baby your mine" he said and place a soft kiss on my lips. He grabbed my hand and we walked up the ramp I looked back one more time and saw the concern look in Paul's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's Monday and I'm head to the arena to the first night of being Mrs. Orton hurray for me. I want to be at the arena early to pick out the wedding dress I was going to wear from the wedding tonight. When I arrived Randy way waiting for me. "Hello my beautiful bride" he said, I smiled "Hello Husband" I replied and walked away. As I walked the divas locker I noticed that I was the only female there. As I walked into the locker room I notice that there were tons of dresses throughout the room, Great I thought. "Hello are you the lucky bride I heard someone say" and before I could answer, "why yes she is" the voice said. I turned around and saw Randy. "What do u want?" I asked. "Well I thought maybe I would help you pick out your dress for our wedding" he said "excuse us for a moment" I said, As the woman left the room, "Look Orton I'm not your wife and never will be this is just a storyline and beside its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" I answered he smiled "well ok then" Randy left and I looked around not how I pictured my wedding I thought. A knock at the door brought me back from my day dream, when I opened it there yet again was Randy, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I asked, "one thing" and he kissed me, "bye" he said.

The show started and I was getting ready for main event of the night. I was waiting by the certain when I saw Paul walking towards me. "hey you look great" He said "thank you" I replied, "listen its all going to be ok" He said. I just smiled, "god luck Sage". I got my que to make my way out onto the ramp; my dress was gorgeous, off white, beads running down the train, strapless and just plain gorgeous. I started walking down the ramp and looked at all the fans, some telling me to run and don't do it. In a weird way I felt like a princess going to meet her prince but Randy Orton was not who I had in mind.

"Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to join Taylor Hemsley and Randy Orton in holy matchamony, if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold you peace" The Priest said alright then lets continue. Randy Orton do you take Taylor Hemsley to be your lawful wedded wife have and hold through sickness and in heath for better or worse till death do u part, "I DO" Randy said. And Taylor Hemsley do you take Randy Orton to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and in heath for better or worse till death does you part. "I….I DO" I replied. Then by the powers vested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, Randy you may kiss your bride. The priest said. Randy moved closer to me and grabbed my chin and looked down at me "I love you my wife" he said before he kissed me. Randy then scooped me up in his arms and walked up the ramp.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the wedding was done they showed Randy and I leaving the arena in a white limo that said "Just Married" While in the limo Randy tried to get lucky, "What the hell are you doing" I asked, "Come on baby we got to make the marriage official" he said. "Oh back off Orton" I replied pushing him away. "You know you love me and you want me" Randy said. "Don't flatter yourself" I answered. When we got back to the hotel we headed up to our room, got to make it look like we are really married. "There better be two beds Randy or you're sleeping on the floor." I said. He laughed. When we arrived at the room Randy slid the keycard in and the light turned green. We both walked in and our jaws dropped. The room was filled with white and red rose pedals and candles lighting the room so nicely. "Did u do this Randy" I asked. "no I didn't I swear" he replied "then who did" I questioned. We walked in further and looked around. "This is so beautiful" I said. I turned to Randy, with the candles flickering Randy looked hotter than ever, I smiled to myself. "Ummmm……I'm gonna get out of this dress and into something else" I said. "Wait" Randy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist " I told you that you couldn't resist me love" he said. I looked into those blue of his and melted. Why was I feeling like this I'm not suppose to "Randy I…I can't" I said. "Sssshhhhhh yes you can" he replied before he bent down and kissed, I didn't break away like I should have instead I deepened the kiss, your tongues roaming in each other mouths, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Randy walked over to the bed and laid me down. When we did break he looked right into my eyes, and for the first time in a while I saw something in Randy I saw a beautiful boy. He smiled and leaned down and kissed me again, He lifted me up into a sitting position to unzip my dress and slid it down. I removed his shirt and let my hands roam his chest. By this time I had Goosebumps running down my back. I looked at Randy and leaned in for a soft kiss; he gently laid me back down onto the bed and continued to take off my dress. When Randy was completely naked he looked at me "Are you sure Sage" he asked, " I looked at him, that was the first time he said my name and the first time he was passionate. "Yes" I replied. Randy smiled and slowly slid himself inside, I arched my back to get a better feel and so he could enter mover. He stayed still so I could adjust. He was so smooth, a great lover, my mind wasn't on anything but the feeling of him releasing himself inside.

The next morning I woke up and looked around, I heard breathing next to me, I glazed over and there was Randy next to me, naked. "Oh shit" I thought. I got up and walked into the bathroom, "Girl what did u do" I thought. I walked back in to the room; Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed "Hey wifey" he said cocky "Hi" I replied, He stood up and walked over to me "what's wrong baby feeling regret" he question I just looked at him, "You son of a bitch you set me up didn't you" I ask. He laughed "What did I tell you 3 months ago, that you were going to fall in love with me and not even know it" he answered "I can't believe you, I trusted you" I replied, "Well that's your fault, I told you hunny you're a mission and I conquered it" he said with a smile. "But hey you're a good lay" he remarked. I was so shamed I was used. "Randy wait" I said. I walked over to him and looked up "Baby you're a lousy lay" I said with a slap and walked away. Randy just stood there, WOW he thought no one has ever told me that before he thought.

Later that day we arrived at the arena. I walked down the halls and around corners trying to get away from everyone, I need to be alone. I found a quite spot and sat down my memory went back to last night the passion was there and the fire was hot. How could I have been so stupid I thought, and just then oh my god JEFF I thought, I started to cry how could I do this to him he was my life my love my world, how am I going to tell him that I slept with Randy. I got to call him. I stood up and started walking when a figure stopped me in my tracks, it was Randy. "What do you want know" I asked "I'm I really a lousy lay" he asked, I just looked at him and laughed "Orton, Orton, you had me going for a minute, now really want do you want" I asked again. "No I'm serious am I a lousy lay" he questioned. "What wrongs Randy scared I'm going to ruin your reputation with the ladies" I laughed and walked away. I'm going to leave him hanging. I thought, I found my cell phone and dialed Jeff's number, after 2 rings I heard a women's voice "Hello" "Hello". I couldn't speak, Jeff had another woman in his life what is going on I thought. I walked outside and saw Randy standing there, "Hey" I said. "Hi" he replied, "look Randy I was not serious you're not a lousy lay I was just mad" I replied. He turned to me and smiled "you're not a mission Sage I was just being a jerk like always" he answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck; "you know this marriage thing might not be so bad after all" I said and then kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As morning turned into night and the days turned into weeks I couldn't help but fell like this is where I belong. Sadly all good things or bad things come to an end, I just got word that Paul (HHH) was going to make his return after extreme rules PPV and restart his feud with Randy. I also knew that my time as Mrs. Orton's was just about up it turned out that at the next PPV which is the Bash HHH was going to win the title back and set me free in the same night. I was excited but bumped to; I grow to like Randy I kind of fell in love with him. So I don't know what is going to happen.

"Hey Randy, Sage Mr. McMahon would like to see you in his office" Said the stage hand. So we walked to Vince's office before we knocked, "Look Randy I had fun being your wife and enjoyed your company" I said. Randy turned to me and smile "Sage I enjoyed your company too I'm going to miss you" he answered. I knocked and heard Come on in from behind the door. AHH Mr. and Mrs. Orton he said. Come in and sit please. "As you both know Paul is returning next week and restarted the feud with Randy, also my dear you will be set free of the marriage and is able to continue work on smackdown, If you that's your choice" Vince claimed. "Wait what do you mean if she's chooses to" Randy Asked? "Well if Sage would like to stay here on RAW I'd be happy to sign her but the marriage will be over" Vince replied. Randy looked at me, "Sir if you don't mind, I'd like to think about it" I answered. "Fine, but I need an answered before RAW goes off the air tonight" He remarked.

We left the office, "Sage this is your chance to stay here and be a part of RAW maybe we could continue to be together" Randy said. I stopped in my tracks "Are you kidding me Randy seriously," I yelled "what did I say" he asked. "Look Randy I'll admit we had a good time with each other but that was because we had no choice, it would never work between us in the real world" I remark and walked away. I went to the divas locker room and grabbed my phone; I need to call Jeff I thought. Before I could dial his number he appeared from the curtains. "Jeff" I said. "Hey Sage I didn't know you where tonight" he replied, "Yea I was in Vince's office, what are you doing here" I asked. "he smiled have a warm up match before the Bash" he replied. "Can we go somewhere and talk" I asked. "sure" Jeff answered

We walked outside and over to a bench, "So I haven't heard from you in awhile" I said. " I know I've been busy" he answered. "busy with what" I questioned. Jeff turned to me "Sage I've leaving the company for a while and I didn't want to upset you" he replied. "What do you mean your leaving the company" I asked "I mean I'm taking a break and I knew if you knew you would want to come with me and I don't want you too, your life is here and its just getting started" Jeff answered with a tear. "Jeff I love you and I want to be with you I want you to be with me" I said Jeff looked down "I can't be with you Sage, I've….I've met someone else and I really like her" He stated. I was shocked, so it was true Jeff was cheating on me "Well I just got my answer thank you" I said getting up and walking back inside. I ran down the halls looking for Randy, I found him sitting in the corner. "RANDY " I yelled. I ran over to him he stood up and I leaped into his arms. "Randy I want to stay here on RAW with you and be with you" I said, "You do…. What made you change your mind" he questioned. I smiled "You did" I answered and kissed him softly.

It was 1 week before the next PPV, Paul had returned and things were falling into place, I had Randy right where I need him to be. Paul and Randy had a last man standing match for the WWE title on RAW, I was watching back stage and cheering for Hunter. The ended of the match was no contest; either man could stand before the count of ten, Randy retained the title. After a few matches they showed Randy sitting on an equipment box with Cody and Ted standing on both side, Then Vince appeared, they exchanged words and Vince told Randy he'll be facing HHH in a match at the BASH in a "3 Stages of Hell" match for the WWE title, then he walked away. I walked into view, "Hey Husband you ok" I asked, "does it look like I'm ok" he replied, "Look Randy just because Vince is trying to get under your skin don't mean you can take it out on me, I've been very good to you" I remarked. "You're right I'm sorry can you forgive me" Randy asked. "Of course baby you're my husband" I said. "Come on lets go" we're we going" he asked, I smiled "we are going to make you happy" I replied and kissed him softly. And cut the camera man said, "That was great thank you"

Later that night the camera showed Randy and myself leaving, Randy popped the trunk and was getting ready to put his bags in when Hunter jumped him from behind, He put Randys back into the trunk and slammed down the top, Randy fell out and Hunter sat down beside him, "if you think this is over Orton your wrong, see you at the Bash" and Hunter walked up to me" He's all yours" he said. I knelt down in between Randy's legs and slowly crawled up to his face. "Did u honestly think you were going to get lucky with me tonight Orton, Please? I despise you I hate you and what you did to me in the past 5 months, Now My brother is back and he's pissed, and after this Sunday you will no longer be WWE champion and you and I will no longer be married, You see Orton is pay off you be a member of the McMahon family." I finished and leaned forward to kiss me passionately for the last time. "The taste of revenge is so sweet don't you think? Have a good night hunny" I said walking way with my brother. That's was the end of RAW.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunday night was finally here, I sent the week with Paul to follow the storyline I did call Randy throughout the week, tonight would be the first time since Monday I've seen him, I walked the halls and found the men's locker room, I knocked on the door and Jeff answered "Hey Sage" he said. "Hi Jeff is randy in there" I asked "Yea he is" He replied "Can I see him please" I requested. "Sure hold on" Jeff answered. Soon Randy came out, "Hey what's up" he asked "you got a minute or two" I questioned "For you of course" I took Randy but the hand and held him to a quite area of the building "what are we doing" he asked, "This" I answered and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck he deepened kiss, when we broke he laughed "what so funny" I questioned "Nothing it's just this is something I would do" He answered. "Well maybe you rubbed off on me" I said "Hmmm I hope do, I can get use to this" Randy said.

Randy returned back to the locker room and I was returning to the women's locker room when Jeff suddenly appeared. "So what is going on with you and Orton" he questioned. "Not that it matters Jeff but we decided to continue to see each other" I answered "what do you mean" he asked. "Look Jeff you told me there was another woman in your life and you really like her so I moved on" I replied "Yea but to Orton" he questioned again. "Yes to Orton Jeff and beside why do you care" I asked "Because I still love you" he replied. "That's not fair Jeff you can't say that to me" I said walking away. Some nerve I thought, it's his lost not mine I've with Randy and I'm happy. As Paul and I were getting ready to make our entrance Randy came up from behind, "Can I have one more kiss before our marriage is over" he asked. Of course in character "Go to Hell Orton you no longer have power over me" I replied. Paul music hit first and he was off "See you out there CHAMP" I said. "U bet" Paul replied. Next it was Randy.

The match went on for 30 minutes at the end Paul won. "Here is your winner and New WWE Heavyweight Champion Triple H" Lillian roared. That was my signal and I ran out to the ring and climb in. I ran over to Paul and gave him a hug, Thank you I said. I grabbed the mic from Lillian. " I told you Orton, your time as champ is over and so are we" I said and took the ring of my figure and tossed it into the crowd. Pointing and laughing at randy lying in a pool of his own blood. Paul and I walked up the ramp celebrating his win. When we got backstage Josh Matthews was there. "Hunter can we get your reaction on what just happen" Josh asked. "Josh I told you I told everyone Randy Orton was not going to walk out of the BASH, he attacked my family my wife and then forces my sister in marriage, I'm the game and took back was rightfully mine and now that my sister Ty is free from Orton I'm gonna reign supreme here on RAW" he answered. "Ty what about you" Josh asked. "Josh I spent 5 months of my life being Randy's pet and doing what he wanted, but he forgot one small thing" "And what is that" Josh asked "I'm a McMahon by marriage and u don't mess with the McMahons" I replied and walked away. "That's my sister" Paul said with a smile and followed me. There you have it folks HHH the NEW WWE Champion and Taylor is a free women.

I walked to the trainers office to see how Randy was doing, "Hey baby how you feeling" I asked "I've been better, I lost my title I lost my wife" he replied. I walked over to him" you may have lost the title and a wife but you still have a girlfriend" I answered with a smile. "yea your right" he said standing up and moving towards me, "did you really toss the ring into the crowd" Randy asked, I laughed "No I didn't why" "Can I have it please" I went into my pocket and pulled out the ring "Here I said and set it in his hands "Why did you want it" I questioned He smiled because. Randy then bent down on one knee "Randy what are you doing" I asked "Sage I love you every part of you and I was hoping you'd gave me the honors of officially becoming Mrs. Orton" He asked "oh my god Randy I…I don't know what to say" I remarked "you could say YES" he replied "well duh of course Randy I'll marry you" I answered. Randy slid the ring on my figure. He stood up and looked at me, "you remember that night in the hotel room after we got married" Randy Asked "how could I forget" I answered, "Well think of that happening over and over again" he replied "Oh lord help me" I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Authors note::

Hey all sorry I have keep this story hanging but I got writers block ha-ha so we are going to try and finish this thing with the next few chapters we'll see. So we left off with Randy asking Sage to marry him, how will Jeff react? How is the other women oh man here we go again next chapter. Thanks guys for all your feedback I went back and re-read it noticed some mistakes and I lost my copy so I can fix it right now but if u noticed them re-write in your head thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So sometime has passed since the Randy, Taylor, HHH feud came to an end. I was staying on RAW and continuing my role as HHHs' sister but not really work with him, I was doing my own thing.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Monday night RAW JR announced, alongside me my partner Todd Grisham and tonight we got 2 championships on the line the WWE championship when Triple H takes on John Cena and the Divas Champion Mickie James defends her title against Taylor Helmsley in her first title shot here on RAW. JR said". "That's right JR Taylor sign last week her official contract and this week she has a chance to make a name for herself other than being Randy Orton's wife Todd replied", "you mean ex-wife JR responded."

As the events where getting along I was sitting in the divas locker room getting ready for my match, "Hey girl you ready I heard". I looked up "oh hey Mickie I said as I stood up and smiled yes I am" Well "alright then let's go we're next she said". I walked to the curtain with Mickie and talked about the match, what was going to happen and what to do. Mickie's music hit first see you out there she said before entering the arena.

"The next match is for the WWE Divas Championship, introducing first from Richmond Virginia she is the Divas Champion Mickie James I heard Josh said". Before my music hit I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around "hey baby" I said giving Randy a hug, "hey sexy you ready he asked" "I am but I could use a kiss for good luck I replied", as my music hit Randy kissed me "love you he said". I walked through the curtain and her opponent from Greenwich CT Taylor Helmsley. I made my way down slapping the hands of my fans before climbing in the ring.

The match got underway and we went back and worth for awhile then Mickie broke away she was flying around knocking me down left and right, I finally regained control and hit the DDT I climb to the top rope getting set to do a moonsault when Jillian ran down and pushed me off the turnbuckle to the outside my head hit the barricades and snapped back knocked me out clean, before I knew it the match was over due to outside interference and Mickie was still champion. I grabbed my head and felt something wet when I pulled my hand away I noticed blood, the referee came to my side and helped me up and to the back.

In the trainer's room the on call doctor told me that I need to get stitches and should get an x-ray so I decided better safe than sorry, just then Randy came in. baby are you ok he asked concerned? "I am ok need to go to the hospital for x-rays and stitches but other than that I'm ok I replied". "Do you need me to come with you he asked" I stood up and smiled no "I'll be fine beside you got a match." Randy smiled "call me when you're done I'll meet you back at the hotel he said" "I will baby I love you and good luck I answered"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I spent 4 hours in the ER my god why are they so slow "I asked Randy over the phone" "ha-ha I don't know baby" He replied. I smiled to myself "I'm on my way back to the hotel so I will see you there" I answered. "Looking forward to it I'll see you soon" Randy Replied. I hung up the phone and continued to the hotel my head was pounding my body hurt more than normal all I wanted to do was take a hot bath and climb into bed with the sexiest man on the RAW roster.

I arrived at the hotel about 2am forget the bath I said I want my bed. Just then I felt and arm around my waist a smile came to my face, "Well I timed that right" I said and turned around. My jaw dropped "JEFF" I screamed pulling away "what the hell are you doing here" I questioned. He smiled "sorry Sage I didn't mean to scare you" he replied. "It's alright but what are you doing here? Smackdowns not here?" I asked." I wanted to surprise you and see how you are" he replied. Then I heard what you are doing here from behind me. I spun around Randy of shit I thought. "Hey baby everything ok" he asked "yea sure everything is fine Jeff was just leaving right" I answered. Jeff smiled "yea right you take care and don't forget Randy I had her first he said with a smile".

Randy and I finally made it to our room. "Listen Randy I'm sorry I have no idea Jeff was here or even why he's here" I said Randy turned to me "Sage I don't care about Jeff he's not my fiancé you are" he replied "I love you not him" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Randy's neck "I love you too baby so much" I decided to take a bath and invited Randy to joined, it was very relaxing in more ways than one.

The next morning RAW was being head in St. Louise Missouri Randy's home town. It was a big night for Randy and I was happy to share that with him, little did I know so was Jeff. I was walking through the halls when I saw Jeff and the other women kissing, I stopped dead my heart skipped a beat. Then I noticed who it was Katie Lee. To be honest I really wasn't that upset. I walked by not even stopping to say hi. Well that's who took my first love well she can have him I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The show was hot and heavy I was waiting by the curtain, tonight I was facing Jillian Hall and I was going to make sure she never inferred in any of my matches again. Finally we made our entrances and in the ring, the bell sounded and I want right at Jillian I pounded, killed and slapped every part of her I could get at before the referee pulled me off. A smile came to my face, Jillian collected herself and we went back at it. The match was coming to a close I decided to end it with a bang I give her the DDT and climb to the top rope this time I was going to nail that moonsault. Yes successful 1.2.3" here is your winner Taylor" Josh announced.

After I returned from the ring I went to find Randy he was getting ready for his 6 on 6 tag team match with Cody and Ted. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey sexy lady where have you been" Cody asked. "Hey that's my girlfriend find your own" Randy replied with a laughed. "Hey Sage" Ted said. He don't really talk to me not sure why. "So you guys ready or what" I questioned "I'm ready….ready for you" Randy answered. The twins as we like to call them laughed. "Hahaha, good luck boys I'm going to take a shower" I said I kissed Randy and hugged Cody and Ted and headed to the divas locker room.

After the show Randy, Cody, Ted and I decided to gather up the group and head out to the night clubs for some R&R. We all grabbed a table and decided on drinks. Then Mickie came over and asked me to and a few other divas to dance. "Sure why not" I answered. I was enjoying myself when Jeff popped up in front of me. "Oh what Jeff" "Look I saw you today when I was with Katie and I'm sorry I never told you" he said "you know Jeff I was heartbroken when you told me you found some else, I loved you so much my life was with you" I replied. "I'm sorry I still love you but I'm in love with her" he answered. "That's just great Jeff seriously, leave me alone" I said turning away.

Fresh air this is what I need I thought, Just then Randy sat down beside me "are you ok" he asked. "No I'm not" I answered turning to him "Randy I love you so much, being with you is the best part of my day but I can't marry you" I said Randy say back "what do you mean you can't marry me" he questioned. "I mean I can't marry you right now I'm still in love with Jeff and it's not fair to you" I replied I grabbed his hand and stood up, "I really do love you but right now I need time I'm sorry" I left randy standing there with nothing to say. I didn't even know what to say.

Authors note I don't know what made me write this but maybe Randy and Sage will be together in the end. Sorry if its sucking


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been 2 weeks since I broke off my engagement to Randy; I called Mr. McMahon and request sometime off he granted me 3 weeks. Works for me I thought I had to move my stuff out of Jeff's home into my home that I recently bought, it was still in North Carolina but instead of Cameron I moved to Sanford. I was packing the last of the things when she walked in the women who took Jeff from me. "Hey Sage we need to talk" Katie said. "I have nothing to say to you Katie, you're a two faced back stabbing bitch" I replied she grabbed my arm and turned me around, "I would remove your hand if I were you" I remarked "or what" Katie asked. I grabbed her hair and pulled her down, as we scuffled around the room Jeff walked in and broke it up "Katie give us a minute please" he asked. I fixed myself and look at Jeff "you better control your bitch before I do" I said. "Look Sage, I'm sorry for everything" he replied "You know Jeff you've been telling me that for months now, you've been telling me you still love me for months" I answered "I do Sage I do love you" Jeff remarked. "Save it Jeff I'm done because you I lost Randy so don't "I said grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

Finally back at home I looked around and felt empty, I haven't talked to Randy since I left him at the club that night he's called but I ignored all of them. I unpacked very slowly I just couldn't believe that Jeff and I were over after 4 years of being together and for Katie of all people, but why do I care I slept with Randy when we had our fake wedding just then a knock at my door woke me up from trip down memory lane. I walked to the door and opened it much to my surprise it was Randy. "Randy….what are you doing here" I questioned he looked at me with those blue eyes and it sent shivers down my spine. "May I come in" he asked. "Oh yes, I'm sorry" I replied "Sorry I don't have any furniture yet" "He turned to me "how are you" he asked "I'm good" I answered "you" "I've been better, I've missed you Sage" He said "I don't understand why you left me 2 weeks ago with unanswered question" "Randy I'm sorry I am but Jeff was telling me he still loved me and he was sorry, I just couldn't handle it" I remarked "So you broke up with me and didn't even explain why" Randy questioned. My eyes started to tear up when I looked at him I was so in love with Randy I wanted to be with him so bad.

That night Randy stayed over we talked all night long the next morning I was up and making coffee when Randy merged from the spare bedroom. "Hey, how'd you sleep" I asked "Well considering there was no bed fine" he joked. I made two cups of coffee and headed out to the deck. "When are you coming back to RAW" Randy asked "This week "I replied. "What does this mean for us" He asked I looked down and back it him "I don't know right now Randy I still have to figure things out" I answered He cupped my chin and looked into my eyes "I love you Sage so much and when you're ready to try again I'm here" he said and kissed me softly. I smiled "Ok" I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a new week and fresh start. I walked down the hallways of the arena waiting for RAW to kick off; tonight I was in a mixed tag match with Randy as my partner our opponents John Cena and Jillian Hall. I was looking around and remember the past when Randy and I would find a quiet place and make out before the show a smile came a crossed my face and then I saw someone sitting in the corner, as I got close it was Randy. "Hey" I said he looked up and smiled "Hey, I'm happy you're here" He answered. I took a seat next to him and grab his hand. "Randy, I'm sorry for everything I have done to you and I want you to know that I have been thinking and I've decided to give it another try" I replied Randy shot up and smile "your serious" he asked I stood up and looked into the ice blue eyes "I'm dead serious" I answered before kissing him.

Good evening ladies and gentleman I'm Todd Grisham JR is out tonight but alongside me tonight is another WWE hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler. Thank you Todd what a night we have tonight John Cena teams up with Jillian Hall to take on the viper Randy Orton and the lovely Taylor Helmsley, "now these too haven't been in the ring together since the famous Orton Helmsley wedding awhile back" King said, you right it's going to be interesting to see if these two can work together or not" Todd announced. While the match's were going on I was talking with Jillian when Randy came up from behind me. "Can I talk to you" he asked. "Sure" I'll be back I replied to Jillian. "What's up" I questioned. Randy looked down and pulled something out of his pocket. "Sage I think this belongs to you" he said hold my engagement ring up. I smiled I felt a tear fall down my face "Randy. I'm not sure if I can" I replied. "Baby please I love you and I told you I'm not going anywhere" he said. "You know you're not the first person to have said that to me randy I don't know" I remarked. "You Mean" Randy, Sage its time and stage hand yelled cutting Randy off "We'll talk after I promise" I said.

"The entrances are over and here we go Todd" Kind said. Orton is starting things off let's see how well Orton and Taylor can get along" Todd remarked. I the match was good Randy was doing great then Jillian tagged herself in making Randy leave the ring, I climb in and attacked Jillian before she could get the upper hand, it was fast paced between us, Jillian was improving every night she wrestled. It came down to me giving her DDT and setting her up for a moonsault, 1.2.3 there was the match "Here are your winners Randy Orton and Taylor" Josh announced. The referee raised our hands in victory when I was about to leave the ring randy grabbed my arm. He tried to kiss me and I slapped him "what the hell are you doing Randy" I scream he snapped his head back and with that little smirk I was RKO'd. I laid there selling my injury plus John Cena ran back to ring side after seeing what happened. I was carried out and brought to the trainer's office. "Hey, you ok" Cena asked, I looked up and smiled "Yea I'm fine thank you" I replied. "She's going to be find a little shaking up but ok" the doctor said.

I finished up with the trainer and walked back to the divas locker room I wanted to shower and head back to the hotel. Once I was ready I grabbed my bags and headed to the parking lot, I approached my rental and noticed a figure standing next to as I got closer it was Randy. "Are you alright" he asked "yea I'm fine, but did u really have to rko me" I asked He laughed "Sorry I had to" he replied I giggled "Yea I guess so"" Come one lets go home' I replied I was driving back to the hotel listen to some music on the radio, Randy was sleeping in the passenger seat, I couldn't help but stare at him, he was so cute when he slept. Finally I mumbled. "Randy" I said shaking him "Hey baby where here come on" Randy stepped out and grabbed our bags. We walked up to the elevators and I hit 3 he hit 5, "stay with me" Randy said. "I turned to him "Please" he requested. "OK" I answered, Level 3 passed and then 4 and finally 5. As we walked down the hall to Randy's room he had a smile on his face. He slid the key card in and the light turned green "Go on" he said I walked into the room and dropped my bags, "What….What is this" I asked turning to him. The room was covered with white and red rose peddles candles flickering and the lights down low He walked over to me "This was how the room looked when we got married" he answered "I can see that, but why" I question "because Sage I love you and I told you to remember that night because it was going to be like that forever" he said. I looked around and back at him "You remember how you asked me again tonight to marry you" I questioned "Yes" he replied "Randy I would love to marry you" I said Randy picked me up and spun me around "I love you so much" he said. As he put me back on the ground. "I love you too" and that night we made love like it was the first time all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

OK so a little note I have decided to change one character, Maryse to Katie Lee because I really don't like her, so I give credit to Katie lee being put into the story to StackRockDiva, thanks again for your help:

It's been one week and Randy and I reunited and decided to continue our relationship, I was finally settled in my new home Jeff has left the company and Katie Lee was on ECW things seemed to be working out.

"Hey Randy do you know where my cell phone is" I asked "No babe" he answered. Where the hell is it I questioned? I looked in my bag Randy's bag note to self ask first all over the hotel room. "Found it" I heard Randy said. I walked out from the bathroom in one hand he was holding my phone but in the other was a pregnancy test. "What's this" he asked I walked over to him and grabbed it, "Nothing "I said "Nothing Sage its pink" he remarked "Randy it's not mine" I lied "well if it's not yours, who is it then" He asked I looked down "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone" I answered "Sage you better not be lying to me, if you're pregnant you need to tell me" he said "Well… what if I was, would you want the baby or no" I questioned. He smiled "Baby if you where pregnant I would want you, us to have this child what kind of question is that" he asked "I don't know I guess a stupid on" I replied. "I love you so much Sage" he said I frowned a little "I love you too" I said.

Another Monday night I thought, I walked the halls and bumped onto John Cena "Hey good looking" he said "Hey sexy, what can I do for you" I asked. "Well tonight you and I are partners" he replied. "Really know how exciting who's our opponents" I questioned "Cody Rhodes and Katie Lee" he said. A smile came to my face here is my chance to make her pay "Very nice" I replied "So I'll see you in a bit" John said. "Oh yes you will" I remarked. Cena walked away and I continued down the hall way looking for Randy, I came up on him and Cody talking in the corner. "Hey handsome, can I take you home later" I joked "You can take me home any day" Cody replied. I laughed "Cody our funny I'll give you that "I answered. Randy looked at Cody with an evil expression a crossed his face, "Hey know know boys no fighting over little old me" I said. Randy laughed and grabbed my waist and softly kissed my lips he tasted so good. "I love you" he said. "I love you too baby" I replied "I'll catch you two later I have a match" Randy said. "Bye" Cody replied. "Speaking of matches, I'll go easy on you" I answered Cody smiled "Not too easy know" he said I just laughed "see you out there" I responded.

"The entrances are over and here we go" JR said our match finally was getting under way, every fasted paced between us all at the end it was John and myself that ended up winning we made our way to the back and congratulated each other one a good match then went in different directions. I found Randy in the men's locker room we were the only ones left. "Hey I need to tell you something" I said Randy looked up at me "What is it baby" oh here is goes I thought "Randy tonight was my last night for awhile" I said "What, what do you mean for a while? How long" he questioned "Well let's just say for 9 months" I replied nervously. Randy's jaw dropped, "Hun breathe please" I said He walked over to me "Baby your pregnant" he questioned "Yes I am" I replied "OH MY GOD your pregnant, we're pregnant" He shouted grabbing me into a hug "So your happy" I questioned "Sage of course this is great more than great it's amazing" He answered "I'm going to be a father" I smiled watching Randy pace the floor and talking to himself, "Baby I love you" I said he stopped and walked over to me. "Baby I love you too, both of you" he replied touching my belly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The months flew by like nothing, now I was 6 months pregnant, We decided not to know the baby sex but instead we wanted to be surprised. I was living with Randy in St. Louise MO. But I still had my own place in Sanford, NC a little place for us to get away and be human. Randy was still out traveling, he became the WWE champion for the 6th time, I was so proud of him and everything he had accomplished in recent months. I missed him so much I missed everything and everyone, but what you going to do.

Monday morning was finally here I spent most weekends alone and was getting use to it I had time to get the baby's room together and baby proof the house. Only thing I missed was the man of my dreams I was in this big house with no one to keep me company. I heard a knock on the door. And went to answer it. "Hello" a women said. "Hello, may I help you" I asked. "Yes are you Sage" she asked. "Yes I am, please come in" I replied. As she walked in she looked around. "I'm sorry why are you here" I questioned. "Oh, I'm sorry, your husband hired me to help you with the house work" she answered "my name is Heather. I smiled and laughed "Hi Heather nice to meet you" I said. "Can I get you anything" I questioned. "No thanks I'm good" Heather replied.

I gave Heather a tour of the house and showed her what she was to do and what I would do, she urged with me and told me that I was to do nothing but take it easy and that this was coming from my husband Randy. I just laughed and agreed. You see you never argue with the legend killer even if he was thousand of miles away. When the tour was done I took a seat on the couch and relaxed. Tonight Monday night RAW was being help in Worcester Mass, after that the company was headed out to the UK for a month. I knew the schedule I knew of the tours but still my heart was breaking in two days I had a check up and Randy was unable to be there, he has been at all check ups with me. It was fine really I just missed him

Monday night RAW was underway Randy came out first and was talking about survivor series and how is opponent was none other then Triple H, he continued on about how he was going to destroy him and beat him down just like before. Then he brought up the past of our love story and how every night was magic in the sheets, I laughed to myself only known he was trying to shake Paul up before the PPV but in the back of my mind I knew he was telling me he loved me and everything was going to be ok. I felt a tear fall down my face. "I love you baby" I said to myself. That night I was wide awake I couldn't fall asleep I kept thinking of the UK tour and my new maid which I really didn't need but hey oh well, then my mind turned to Jeff, why was I thinking of Jeff, did I miss him or was it just because I felt lonely and vulnerable. "I don't know" I said out loud. Finally falling asleep around 3 and never waking up until noon I felt refreshed ready for a new day.

Today was the my appointment I was nervous a bit I always was. "Mrs. Orton, we are ready for you" The Nurse said. I followed the nurse to the room and sat down on the table. "How are we feeling today" she asked "Great, I feel like a million bucks" I answered. "That's great, now today we are going to do an internal exam just to check everything. Then we will listen to the baby's heart" She replied. "OK, sounds good" I answered. "Alright the doctor will be in shortly" The Nurse remarked. I waited for what seemed like forever, why is every doctors office so damn slow I thought. "Knock knock. "Yep" I answered. "Well hello there Sage how are we feeling today" the doctor asked. "Great ready for this to be over" I laughed. "Every women says that right around this time" the doctor replied. The exam got underway and everything was going smoothly. "Alright everything looks great you have started to dilate and the baby's head is starting to fall" He said "that's great" I replied "Alright lets listen to that heart beat" he said. "Will the father be joining us" He questioned. And before I could get NO out of my mouth I heard "Yes he will be" A voice said. " looked toward the door and there he was "Randy, what are you doing here you're supposed to be on a flight to the UK. I questioned. "I was but Mr. McMahon told me I could arrive tomorrow so I could be here with you" He replied. "My heart skipped every time I saw his eyes lit up from hearing the heart beat. "That's my baby" He kept saying


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Only a few more days until Randy comes home for the UK tour and home to me, Vince gave Randy a few weeks off to be home with since I was really close to my due date. I was so excited to have him home soon, Heather and I cleaned the house from top to bottom, she was a sweetheart and I decided to keep here even after the baby was born she was to take the spare room and make herself at home, hell she was like family already.

Today was the day Randy comes home to me, I drove to the airport to surprise him I wanted to be the first person he saw coming down those stairs. When I arrived to the entrance a few fans where waiting outside to get a glimpse of their favorite WWE superstar Randy Orton. I signed a few autographs and answered some questioned. I got a lot of congratulations and thank you. When I finally got inside Randy's flight had landed, I made my way through the crowd and towards the stairs, I waited my heart skipping a beat every time my child kicking inside me. Oh I was happy, then I saw him.

I saw him look right at me and a smile came a crossed his faced I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "Hello baby, welcome home" I said. "Its so good to be home again" he replied. We were lost in each other for a while just standing there, Finally he spoke "Baby, your supposed to be home resting" he said. "I know but I want to come and get you." I replied "plus I haven't kissed you for a month and I need to" I brought my lips towards his and embarrassed him with a kiss that felt like there was no tomorrow.

When we arrived home, Heather greeted us as the door, I love this woman I thought to myself. "welcome home Mr. Orton" Heather said. "thank you Heather but please call me Randy" He replied. As we walked in to the house a heavenly smell was coming from the kitchen, "what is the smell" I asked "That is my famous pot roast dinner, and butterscotch pie" Heather replied. After Randy got settled in and had his shower we sat down and ate dinner. It was amazing everything. "Thank you Heather for a wonderful meal" Randy said. "Yes, it was great I'm full" I replied. "Thank you, it was my pleasure" Heather responded. "You know lets all go and relax tonight" Randy remarked Heather don't worry about cleaning up I'll get it in the morning, you have been wonderful"

"RANDY" I yelled "huh, what" he said groggy "Randy my water just broke" I Replied. "What, ok don't panic We'll get you to the hospital" Randy said jumping out of bed running around I laughed "Baby slow down, just get dressed and get me to the car" I laughed. "Oh right" he remarked. On the way to the hospital my contraction were getting worse and closer together I never felt this much pain in my life, wrestling was easier I thought. When we arrived Randy rushed me in. "Help me my Wife is having a baby" He shouted when he said that I was surrounded by nurse, they took me up to the maternity ward and settled me in my room filled out paper work and set me up on monitors. 24 hours later Anna-Marie Orton was born weighing in at 8lbzs 2oz and was 22 inches long. The look on Randy's face was amazement, joy, happiness, he held his daughter for the first time like a pro. "She's beautiful" He said just like her mother and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I watched my husband and my daughter bond and connect. Who knew that "The Viper Randy Orton" had a soft spot.

The End or is it.

All right guys I think I'm done lol I really do appreciate all the feedback and help you guys have given to me, this was by far the best story I have done. I think and having you guys read it and make wonderful reviews is rewarding so thank you all again I'm going to keep writing and see what else I can pull out of my brain. J


End file.
